No Money
by Yeah-sama
Summary: Ookami-sama, líder de una de las pandillas mas peligrosas y agresivas de Fuuka. Y ahora esta peligrosa persona tiene en sus manos a una chica inocente, Fujino Shizuru. AU. Historia antes llamada 'Deudas'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Otra historia que tal vez no termine? Al menos eso piensa Natalia (Nat) oh y disculpen si no he contestado a los reviews… he estado perdiendo mi tiempo pero prometo ponerme al día.

Como me estoy escapando de vacaciones (yay por mi!) No tendré Internet… pero díganme que les parece la historia… a mi Nat le encanta saber lo que piensan =3

Ookami= Lobo

**Disclaimer: **Si Mai Hime me perteneciera Natsuki seria la protagonista.

---------------------------------

**DEUDAS**

"Entonces Kenta-san, como solucionamos este inconveniente?, tu deuda es bastante grande y ya he aplazado el pago demasiadas veces, por otro lado, debo confesar que no soy la persona más paciente que existe"

"P-por favor Ookami-sama, deme una última oportunidad, prometo que pagaré!" Lloriqueo patéticamente un hombre de apariencia desaliñada, su traje arrugado y sucio, al igual que su persona, apestaban a alcohol.

Haciendo un ruido entre una risa y gruñido, la persona referida por el borracho se levanto de su asiento, rodeando el escritorio de madera que le separaba del hombre. Se acerco lo suficiente a la silla, donde se encontraba sentado el hombre llamado Kenta, dejando que la escasa luz justo encima del individuo, dejara ver sus facciones.

"Je, eso fue justamente lo que dijiste las otras 2 veces", dijo en tono amenazador la persona referida como Ookami-sama, mientras jugaba con una navaja de plata entre sus dedos. Si su tono de voz no fue suficiente para asustar a Kenta, la sonrisa sádica en el rostro del agresor fue suficiente para hacer el truco.

"No, no! Por favor! Tengo varios bienes, tómelos por favor, y si no son suficientes esta mi casa! Por f-favor no me m-mate!"

"ah Kenta, Kenta-san, los aparatos electrodomésticos no me sirven y tu casa esta mas que hipotecada, no tienes NADA que me interese" Remarco en un tono más serio Ookami-sama atravesando la navaja en el escritorio.

"No, otra oportunidad esta vez si consigo el dinero, por favor… t-tengo una hija!", dijo sin pensar Kenta, un alcohólico y jugador empedernido de 45 años, cuyo único punto a favor eran sus pupilas del mismo color que la sangre.

"Oh, una hija?", pregunto con cierto interés su contraparte.

"SI! Una hija, es joven y muy bella e inteligente y todo mundo la adora", expreso en tono entusiasmado Kenta ante la oportunidad de salvar su vida.

"Mmm y estas dispuesto a ofrecerla como pago?, Qué te asegura que ella aceptara? Tanto valoras tu vida?", cuestionó en tono neutro Ookami-sama.

"E-ella hará lo que le diga, soy su padre y no le queda de otra mas que obedecer", contestó en tono mas seguro Kenta.

"De acuerdo… me parece que tenemos un trato entonces mi estimado Kenta-san", Sonrió de nuevo sádicamente el agresor del borracho.

"Midori llévate a Yukino y traigan a la chica, usa el Cadillac no quiero que llamen demasiada atención", Dijo Ookami-sama a la mujer de cabello rojo que estuvo parada todo el tiempo a su derecha entre las sombras.

"P-pero Ookami-sama aun no le he dicho quien es mi hija", hablo con desconcierto Kenta.

"Je, que iluso eres… yo lo se TODO, desde cómo derrochaste tu dinero, cómo preferiste dejar morir a tu esposa, hasta la vida que le has dado a tu 'amada' hija", contesto Ookami posando su fría mirada en el hombre.

"Natsuki que hacemos si ella se rehúsa a venir?", Pregunto la chica de lentes, que respondía al nombre de Yukino.

"Mmm buena pregunta, ella haría lo que fuera por su padre no?", se dirigió la antes llamada Natsuki a Kenta.

"S-si", respondió nervioso el sujeto amenazado.

"Entonces díganle que de ella depende la vida de su adorado padre, y si esa no es suficiente motivación muéstrenle esto…", Dijo Natsuki tomando la mano izquierda de Kenta de manera sorpresiva, apoyándola sobre el escritorio y cortando de un tajo el dedo anular del sujeto.

"AAAHHH!", Grito el borracho cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras sujetaba su mano ensangrentada.

"Seguro la chica reconocerá el anillo con el escudo de su familia", Dijo Ookami-sama tirando el dedo a los pies de la pelirroja, ignorando los gemidos de dolor del tal Kenta.

"Jajaja Natsuki-chan, no era necesario que ensuciaras tanto, con darme el anillo bastaba", Comento con entretenimiento Midori, la pelirroja, mientras levantaba el dedo del suelo con un pañuelo.

"Je no me pasó por la cabeza esa idea", Dijo con aire burlón la chica llamada Natsuki, también conocida como Ookami-sama, líder de una de las pandillas mas peligrosas y agresivas de Fuuka. Sus hazañas son bastante conocidas desde su aura de autoridad y peligro, su apariencia comparable a una modelo, con su lustroso cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus penetrantes y fríos ojos verdes, pero lo que más conmoción causaba, y por lo que era más famosa tenia que ver con su personalidad. La crueldad y sadismo con la que se desempeñaba, en sus arranques de furia podía asesinar incluso a sus aliados sin remordimientos, las torturas a los traidores y desertores eran aun más conocidas, nadie dudaba que había algo mal en su cabeza.

Y esta peligrosa persona ahora tendrá en sus manos a una chica inocente, Fujino Shizuru.

---------------------------------

**Dark Omake**

El tal Kenta aun lamentaba de rodillas su dedo amputado cuando la paciencia de Natsuki llegó a su límite.

"Hummm deja de lloriquear es sólo un dedo" dijo la morena en tono hastiado

"P-pero porque? Mi-mi dedo!" contestó el borracho aun sujetando su extremidad cercenada

"Por que no tenía una navaja más grande, sino hubiera sido tu mano entera!" Le respondió en tono alegre la mujer conocida como Ookami-sama.

"….."

"Oh bueno, que alguien limpie este desastre, que pronto tendremos una linda invitada y hay que causar una buena impresión" declaró Natsuki ya con voz formal a un asistente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah-sama: **Despues de taaanto tiempo encuentro el interés de continuar este fic… gracias a **Amane-chan, cloudmine01, Nat, Garrita Salvatrucha, Erend **y en especial a **Vianka **y **aiclid **que me recordaron esta historia.

Nuevo nombre, inspirado en el manga Okane ga nai (tomé algunos elementos para este fic)

**

* * *

**

**No Money (o Deudas 2)**

Kuga Natsuki tenía una fascinación con el color rojo, no recordaba cuando comenzó este encanto ante tal pigmento, de hecho tiempo atrás juraría que su color favorito había sido el azul. El azul iba mejor con su persona, pero ahora el rojo manchaba cada aspecto de su ser.

Ookami-sama adoraba el color rojo y le tendía tributo pintando a su enemigos de ese color y cuando estaba en de mal humor también teñía a sus allegados de escarlata, pero sólo en raras ocasiones por que era tan difícil conseguir gente competente, era más sencillo rodearse de gente pelirroja.

Yuuki Nao, una de las pelirrojas de Ookami-sama, entró en la habitación de interrogaciones en busca de su jefe, encontrándola semi-sentada sobre la robusta mesa de madera justo en el centro de la habitación, iluminada por la cegadora luz de la lámpara encima de ella. Yuuki se detuvo unos instantes mesmerizada por la imagen casi etérea que la iluminación provocaba en los rasgos finos de la joven conocida como Ookami-sama.

Acercándose lánguidamente hacia la morena, Nao observó cómo ésta jugaba con su navaja preferida, girándola en el aire con una mano para atraparla con la otra, un juego imprudente que ponía una sonrisa en el rostro de la joven sentada.

"Natsuki" Interrumpió la pelirroja. Los giros peligrosos de la afilada cuchilla se detuvieron bruscamente. El filo de la navaja rebanó el dedo pulgar de la mano izquierda de la joven yakuza.

"Nao, mira lo que hice por tu culpa" Se quejó Natsuki mostrando su mano herida que aun sostenía la cuchilla ensangrentada entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. Su rostro tenía un ligero puchero.

"Ah, lo siento no fue mi intensión~" Respondió Yuuki sonriendo, sin sinceridad en su tono. Tomó la navaja y la depositó en la mesa.

"¡Oi!, ¿Qué haces?" preguntó curiosa Kuga, su expresión de disgusto cambió por una ligera sonrisa observando con interés las acciones de Nao.

"¿Disculpándome?" Dijo pretendiendo inocencia la pelirroja de ojos verde pálido mientras sostenía los dedos heridos de su jefe ejerciendo presión para hacer fluir más la sangre en vez de detenerla.

"Je, Nao, acaban de limpiar el piso" Comentó sonriente la morena sin hacer el intento de quitar su mano.

"Entonces tendré que remediar esto en seguida" Susurró suavemente la delincuente, su voz se procuraba ronca y con deseo, era hechizante. Arrodillándose lentamente entre las piernas de Natsuki, se llevó a los labios el dedo herido, dando una pequeña lamida catando el sabor metálico y ligeramente salado de la sangre para luego capturarlo completamente en su boca.

Natsuki observaba con ojos entrecerrados las acciones de Nao mientras su mano derecha se perdía en aquella cabellera escarlata.

"Dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?" Ronroneó Ookami-sama jugando con los cabellos de la joven a sus pies. Dando un último lengüetazo Yuuki respondió por fin.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo?" De nuevo su sonrisa no tenía nada de inocente.

"Nao, nao, nao" Respondió jovial el líder Yakuza al tiempo que usaba su pulgar ensangrentado para pintar los labios de la pelirroja color sangre. "Tú SIEMPRE quieres algo" Terminó capturando en un beso violento aquellos labios ensangrentados.

Yuuki Nao sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante aquel beso metálico y cuando la lengua de Natsuki acarició la suya, no pudo evitar dar un pequeño gemido de placer. Con sus labios Ookami-sama exigía su completa sumisión y Yuuki complaciente se entregaba. Una de las razones por las que Nao trabajaba para aquella joven extraña era su aura de poder que parecía envolverla, una fuerza peligrosa que atraía. A Nao siempre le gustó jugar peligroso y el sabor cobrizo de la sangre en sus labios sólo la embriagaba más.

"…tengo un cliente-" Dijo por fin la pelirroja tratando de terminar el beso pero la morena respondió tomando su labio inferior entre sus dientes haciéndola gemir. "U-un cliente, que paga muy bien-" Insistió nao entre besos.

"Le gustan las chicas jovencitas, bellezas exóticas- mmm- la chica nueva que acabas de comprar…" Los labios de Kuga detuvieron sus caricias

"Tengo entendido que es una belleza inusual, ganaríamos buen dinero con ella- AGH!" El discuso de Nao fue interrumpido violentamente cuando Ookami-sama la tomó de los cabellos, jalando su cabeza hacia atrás.

"¡Escuchame bien Yuuki!" Bramó la Morena inclinándose hacia ella para estar a la altura de Nao que aún estaba arrodillada, acercándose lo suficiente para observar el rostro aterrado de Nao.

"¡Nadie, absolutamente NADIE tocará a Shizuru!" Su mano herida agarró en un apretón doloroso la barbilla de la pelirroja.

"¡Shizuru es MIA!" Las pupilas esmeralda de Ookami-sama ardían con ira, la lujuria de hace unos instantes completamente olvidada. Temblando Yuuki Nao apenas alcanzaba a balbucear sus disculpas.

"¡Perdon! ¡Yo no- no tenía idea!" La presión en su mentón y el dolor en su cabellera hicieron brotar unas lágrimas en sus ojos pálidos ojos verdes.

La joven Ookami-sama observaba con tranquilidad a la mujer arrodillada ante ella. Las lágrimas no tocaban ninguna sensibilidad en ella, lo único que le inspiraban era repugnancia.

"Shhh ya está bien, cometiste un error" Dijo fingiendo sinceridad la morena.

"…lo siento Ookami-sama" Susurró Nao sumisa tratando de evitar disgustar aún más a tan explosiva persona. Más tranquila, Natsuki se puso a acariciar amorosamente la melena rojiza que minutos antes maltrataba.

"Te conseguiré otras chicas para tu cliente, ¿De acuerdo?" Ofreció suavemente la ojiverde tratando de calmar a la pelirroja, el apretón que tenía en su barbilla se convirtió también en una caricia, Natsuki sonrió cuando vio temblar a la otra mujer. Nao afirmó con la cabeza, recibiendo una palmadita en la mejilla de premio.

"Si, entiendo"

"Eso espero Nao, no quiero tener que lastimarte de nuevo" Dijo cordialmente la morena al tiempo que su dedo índice trazaba un boceto sangriento en el frente de la blusa blanca de Yuuki.

"Anda ve a limpiarte que pronto comenzará lo divertido" Terminó Kuga con un ligero beso.

Levantándose en sus piernas temblorosas, aun sobresaltada por la experiencia, nao salió de la habitación con una inclinación hacia su jefe a manera de respeto, llevando en sus labios, el sabor cobrizo de sus besos y en su blusa blanca, un corazón pintado con sangre.

* * *

Reviews? (pet me owo)


End file.
